


Yuri's Beach Encounter

by LilyLuscious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ami fucks Yuri hard, Ami is a buff woman, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating Press is used, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Addiction, They're both very well-endowed women, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLuscious/pseuds/LilyLuscious
Summary: Ami and Yuri fuck at the beach.
Relationships: Yuri (OC)/Ami (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Yuri's Beach Encounter

Yuri breathed in sharply as her hands ran down her lover's body. Over her large, luscious tits and to her well-muscled abdomen. Her pale skin a contrast to the tanned skin of the woman laying beneath her. The sound of the ocean filled her ears but she took no mind to it, instead kissing the full lips of her lover. Her lover placed her hands on Yuri's hips and she kissed back with a fierceness that Yuri knew meant her lover was more than ready to fuck.

“Hard yet?” Yuri whispered after she pulled away from the kiss.

“Ever since you stripped down naked in front of me,” her lover responded, sliding a hand down Yuri's leg to slip between them and start rubbing hard on her clit. Yuri gasped before she moaned, clearly enjoying it. Her hands reached upward to play with her nipples as her clit was rubbed and she moaned her lover's name loudly.

“Ami....”

Ami reached up, bringing Yuri down for another kiss. Removing her hand from Yuri's pussy, she reached to her cock and stroked it a couple times before putting the tip up to the entrance of Yuri's pussy and thrusting her hips upwards. Yuri cried out, the sound transitioning to a moan in mere moments. Ami's cock was large, and Yuri felt herself cumming after the first few thrusts. The sheer girth of it was amazing, rubbing every inch of her walls and the tip hit the best places.

“Yuri, your pussy is so tiiight.” Ami groaned, gripping Yuri's hips and thrusting harder. “Fuck yeah, babe. My cock feels so good in you...”

“Amiaaaaaa~” Yuri's eyes were glazed over with lust, her large F-cup tits bouncing as she rode Ami's cock. “Ami, fuck me harder... Fuck me more~”

“You got it, babe.” Before she knew it, she was on her back with Ami on top. She felt the soft skin of Ami's triple I-cup tits on her legs, and felt her cock go in so much deeper than earlier. Yuri moaned loudly, feeling every thrust and cumming with each one. It felt amazing each time she reached her orgasm within mere _seconds_ of each thrust and Yuri was addicted to the feeling. One could say she was addicted to having sex with Ami, as every outing with her ended this way: with them both naked and fucking each other's brains out.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Ami... Fuck yes, babe. Fuuuuck...” Yuri gripped onto the beach towel tightly, knuckles turning white. She was basically folded in half and taking every inch of Ami's large, girthy cock into her pussy. “Harder, gods yes...”

Ami grunted with the effort she was putting into each thrust, feeling Yuri's pussy tighten and clench her throbbing cock with each thrust. Her muscles flexed just slightly every time she slapped her hips against Yuri's ass, and the resulting pleasure from the thrusts made her groan in ecstasy. Yuri's pussy felt so good that Ami just wanted to bury herself in it forever and never stop fucking her.

“Oh god, Ami.. Ami, I'm going to cum again... It's building.... Ohhhhh...”

“I'm about to cum too, babe. I'm so close to filling you up with my sperm... Fuck, you're getting so tight around my cock...” Ami could barely pull out anymore, and she wanted to so badly. Yuri's pussy was clenching her cock tightly, and Ami kept thrusting her cock into her lover. Harder, harder.... As hard as she could, trying to coax Yuri into her orgasm.

It happened after a few more thrusts. Yuri's pussy started to spasm and she felt warm liquid all over her cock. A few more full thrusts later, and Ami cummed inside of Yuri's pussy, filling her with her semen. Both of them were panting afterwards, and Ami pulled out as her cock started to soften. Semen dripped out of Yuri's pussy onto the towel and she laid there with her legs outspread, eyes closed and mouth open to pant. Her large tits rose and fell with each breath.

Yuri finally sat up, wiping her forehead. Her white hair stuck to her head because of the sweat, and she reached over to grab her bikini top. Ami stopped her before smiling a little.

“We've got another hour left. Let's fuck some more.”

Yuri's blue eyes gazed at Ami's grey ones, and she pushed some of Ami's blonde hair out of her face. “Get your cock in me, then.”

And the next hour was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Ami fucked Yuri's brains out once again. Once they were done, they got dressed in their bikinis and packed their beach stuff up before heading to Ami's car.

Tomorrow was another sex-filled day for them, after all.


End file.
